In the End
by xXNorweiganAssassinXx
Summary: Inevitably, it always comes to the same farewell. She leave him the same way she has many times before.


_September 29__th__, 1998. _

"_I'm just… a woman… who… fell in love with you."_

_That was the first and only time she had ever admitted it. She knew it to be true, they both did, but only on that one occasion had she ever let those precious words slip through her blood-soaked lips, humiliation and longing filling her voice. _

_She had seen his saddened expression watching her, begging her to keep holding on for just a little longer. Her heart swelled and throbbed as he pressed his lips firmly to her own, as if trying to reassure himself just as much as her, that they would make it out. She could taste it. He wanted so badly to save her, to bring her back alive._

_The evil temptress of death was too strong, her objectives even stronger, and she couldn't allow it. It would only hurt him in the end, hinder him enough to make him sacrifice his life, if need be, in order to save hers. So she did as was trained to do, feigning death so he would leave her and get himself out safely like she knew he could. _

_She listened as he screamed her name, torn after losing her to a death he somehow figured he could have stopped. The agony that ripped through his voice would be something that haunted her for months afterwards, regardless of how much effort she put forth to ignore it and leave it in the darkest reaches of her mind._

July 1st, 2013

This was how it was always going to be. She looked up at him while he watched right back, worlds apart and thousands of feet and burning building between them. She couldn't help but smile; even through his confusion and anger, his face was still so handsome as he scrutinized her face from the distance.

She sent him a quick message and looked to him as he recovered his device, reading the text before glancing back to her. She turned with a wave, not allowing herself to watch his expression as she disappeared once more from his life without so much as a real farewell.

She heard him call as she walked; angry with her for leaving, longing for her to come back, begging her to stay just a little longer. As her name faded with his voice, _that tone_, one from so many years ago, struck again, making her heart flutter and burn.

The memory flooded her brain with withheld emotions and words, but she shoved it away as if she had no desire to remember. This wasn't the time or the place.

She couldn't help the small, sad expression that replaced the smile as she paced away from the man she loved. Like all the times before, she never turned back, one foot in front of the other as she left the man standing behind her, impossible distances away.

-ADAWAIT-

Research was strewn about the room Carla had used for her sick little research projects. She looked over it, her brow furrowing ever so slightly. She shook her head, disgust building, as she watched the experiment awakening; her anger flared over the loss of humanity before her.

Her eyes narrowed as she lifted her weapon, a snarl marring her perfect features with feral hate before she pulled the trigger.

She glared the abomination down as she emptied an entire clip into the mutation, tearing its body apart with the force of the bullets. How someone could do this to an innocent, turn them into something so inhuman, was beyond her. This was nothing more than a mercy killing now for the poor soul who once inhabited this body, forced into this by experimentation.

She hated this. She hated everything here.

She wanted to scream, scream until her throat ran raw and bloody and she wouldn't be able to speak; scream until the devils heard her horrid curses for all the pain and suffering they had caused; scream until the world stopped this _fucking garbage._ And then keep screaming.

She wanted to tear those who had been involved in the madness apart, rip off different appendages slowly drawing the pain out; make them suffer far worse than how they had made the innocents suffer. This was sick and far from humane.

She wanted to do a lot of things, but these were petty wants. After all, she had more important things to do.

Fire exploded in the bullet's wake but she continued her assault, destroying years of research and erasing any evidence that this had been real. There would be nothing left when she was finished, not a single piece. The fire spread around the room, catching onto anything and everything, matching the burning in her eyes.

She emptied her last clip and lowered her weapon, breathing hard as if from exertion.

For a woman who rarely showed emotion, this took a lot out of her.

For someone on-looking the destruction, it would appear that she had something against whomever had done this. And that's what she told herself. The anger she let through her perfect mask was directed towards the people that had done this, nothing more.

Her brain may have stated this, but her heart whispered, _how could you leave him behind?_

* * *

**GUYS! HEY! HEY, GUYS! HEY! I'm back, and boy have I missed you people! Well... I never really left, just on *ahem* other fan bases. Before you start launching that old fruit, just know I didn't forget about your lovely faces (even if I've never seen them) and this little piece was just for you!**_  
_

**The ending of Ada's campaign made me want to write! This wasn't exactly what I wanted it to turn out, but it happened anyways. That, and I finally got my hands on RE2! Agh, I love the game! (even if the lines are so cheesy! It's beautiful!)  
**

**PS. Thanks for sticking around this long... If you haven't died and you people are reading this...  
**

**PPS. WHY ISN'T ADA'S VOICE SEXY IN RE6 LIKE IT WAS IN 2 AND 4? I liked the sexy voice...  
**


End file.
